La cadena de engaños 2
by brujitalove
Summary: Continuación a partir del epílogo de "La cadena de engaños". En esta ocasión la historia gira en torno a los herederos de las dos familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, Jane Weasley Granger y James Potter Weasley...  y siempre con un poco de HG/RW
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida

"La cadena de engaños 2.0"

CAPÍTULO 1= El comienzo de una nueva vida.

-Listo mi princesita. Ahora estás en tu nueva casa. Esta es tu nueva camita ¿te gusta?-preguntó Ron a la pequeña bebé que descansaba tranquila en los brazos de su madre.

La cuna seguía intacta en la habitación rosa, pero a la cama que se refería Ron era a una pequeña cuna mucho más sencilla que la anterior. Aquella había sido una sugerencia de Hermione que Ron había aprobado más que contento sin darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba. La castaña había dicho a su esposo, que su hija era demasiado pequeña para dormir en una habitación totalmente sola, es por eso que "podrían" improvisar una cuna junto a la cama matrimonial para así atender mejor a la bebé durante los 3 primeros meses- cuando estés un poco más grande dormirás en tu camita de princesa pero por ahora mamá y yo pensamos que lo mejor es que duermas con nosotros.

Hermione solo miraba a Ron sin tener ánimo, siquiera, para sonreír ante la ternura de su esposo. Hace tan solo 1 hora que había salido del hospital y su hija tenía 48 horas de vida. Ya estaba consciente, debido a los consejos de su madre y suegra, que los bebés hacían que los padres, en especial la madre, apenas durmieran, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Jane había llorado, prácticamente, toda la noche anterior así que lo que más deseaba era poder hacer una siesta. Acostó a Jane en la cuna junto a su cama mientras Ron miraba a su hija embobado. La castaña abrazó a su esposo por la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. Éste se mostró bastante sorprendido por el gesto de su esposa.

-Mi niña ¿estás cansada? Supongo que Jane habrá llorado toda la noche ¿o no?

-Si, TODA la noche… mi amor estoy agotada- de pronto, sin razón alguna, comenzó a llorar. Hermione se sintió tonta por estar llorando sin motivo. Por otro lado, Ron solo recordó lo que su padre y su suegro le habían dicho "Hermione, durante los primeros meses andará más que histérica y en 1 día pasará por todos los estados anímicos que existen. Así que esperamos que tengas mucha paciencia".

-Tranquila mi niña… ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó Ron aparentemente calmado.

-No… no… no lo sé. Me siento muy estúpida por estar llorando sin razón, pero solo-

-Tienes ganas de llorar ¿no es así? Hazlo. Si solo así dejarás de hacerlo, hazlo.

Entonces Hermione lloró aún con más sentimiento que antes mientras se abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Ron. Él solo la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos mientras le decía que se desahogaba y que no tuviera vergüenza porque él la entendía.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, decidió tomar una siesta.

Ron, por otro lado, pensó que lo mejor era usar un hechizo para llevar silenciosamente de la habitación a Jane hacia la sala de estar. Así, si Jane despertaba y comenzaba a llorar no despertaría a su madre, a no ser que quisiera comer (tomar leche). En ese caso a Ron no le quedaría más remedio que despertar a su esposa para que pudiera darle pecho a su hija.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, quiso ir a prepararse un café con un pan tostado cuando Harry apareció por red flú, produciendo un ruido que asustó a Jane.

-Lo siento- susurró Harry luego de que Ron consiguiera hacerla dormir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué viniste?

-Lo que pasa amigo es que… bueno… cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas de Ginny, en el hospital, recordé que tú me habías pedido que revisara en la habitación de Hermione después de que ustedes se hayan ido para ver si habían olvidado algo. Entonces fui y… encontré… esto- finalizó enseñando un sobre el que, Ron sabía, contenía la carta que él le había escrito a Jane para entregársela una vez cumplidos sus 14 años.

-¡Oh!-fue lo único que pudo exclamar antes de arrebatarle el sobre a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Ron?

-Bueno… no lo sé… pero ¿por qué estás enfadado?

-¿Por qué? Ron, es de mi hijo de quien hablas en esta carta… es en mi hijo en quien pones la vida de tu hija.

-Como se nota que tú tienes un hijo- exclamó Ron una vez que había pensado muy bien su respuesta- Harry, si tuvieras una hija estoy seguro que estarías igual o más preocupado que yo… y… sí, si leíste la carta entonces sabes muy bien lo que tengo pensado para defenderla ¿no?

-Claro. Quieres utilizar a mi hijo, a James. Ron, créeme te entiendo pero, no puedo creer que no hayas confiado en mi, que no me hayas dicho-

-Lo siento- contestó Ron con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Déjame terminar! No entiendo como no me habías dicho para que yo te ayudara a "instruir" a James.

-¿En serio Harry?

-¡Claro! Jane es su prima ¿no? Además si llego a tener una hija y tú un hijo, me tenderás la mano ¿cierto?

-Claro, obvio que si Harry.

-Bien, ahora te tengo que hacer otra pregunta… dime ¿Hermione ha estado con cambios de humor drásticos desde que llegó del hospital?

-¿Ginny también?- preguntó a modo de respuesta Ron.

-¿Sabes? Es increíble que debamos pasar por esto- dijo Harry después de asentir en respuesta a la pregunta.

-Si… quien hubiera imaginado que después de recién terminado Hogwarts hace 2 años… casados y con hijos… al menos yo lo había pensado para varios años después de haber salido del colegio y no solo 2.

-Mmm… ¡qué bien dormí! Y como no hiciste ruido, supongo que tú también dormiste bien ¿no mi pequeña?- al mirar en la cuna y ver que no estaba se sintió totalmente desesperada-¡Jane! ¡hija! ¿dónde estás?- Hermione comenzó a gritar muy fuerte y en ese momento entró Ron en la habitación con la pequeña Jane en su brazos llorando intensamente debido a los gritos de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-¡Jane!

1 hora después- cuna de Jane- habitación de Ron y Hermione

-Ya mi princesita, duérmete. Es hermosa ¿no?

-Más que hermosa- respondió Hermione

-¿Sabes? Durante el embarazo, y más aún ahora que Jane está aquí, me pregunto ¿qué habré hecho para merecer una mujer y una hija tan bellas y maravillosas?- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba un poco a la cuna, tomaba el pie de Jane y le daba un tierno besito.

Hermione sonrió enternecida ante el gesto de su esposo, se abrazó a su cintura y dijo:

-¿Sabes que hiciste? Ser el hombre más tierno, simpático y guapo que existe- después de decirle esto se puso en puntillas y le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios.

-Además, claro, de ser el papá más tierno que mis hijos podrán tener.

-¿Podrán? ¿Hijos?-dijo acentuando las letras N y S de las palabras- pero si solo tenemos a Jane y es imposible que estés embarazada, eso lo sabes, hasta el medimago lo dijo.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Pero en el futuro me gustaría tener, al menos, 1 bebé más… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?- los bellos ojos castaños ya estaban cristalinos. Hermione estaba experimentando una sensibilidad extrema que realmente le molestaba pero que no podía evitar.

Ron le sonrió, le dio un beso y contestó:

-Seré el mejor padre que tus hijos puedan tener.


	2. Nuevas Alegrías

"La cadena de engaños 2.0"

CAPÍTULO 2= Nuevas alegrías.

-7 meses después-

-¡Qué bueno que viniste Ginny! Aunque no lo creas justamente estaba pensando en llamarte para que me acompañaras hoy a San Mungo.

-Yo también necesito que me acompañes.

De pronto se escuchó un llanto en el segundo piso a lo que Hermione corrió para calmar a su hijita.

5 minutos después la castaña bajó con su pequeña en brazos.

-Ven Ginny deja aquí a James-Hermione tenía en su living un pequeño corral lleno de juguetes y dos mantitas para cuando su mejor amigo y cuñada vinieran con James a visitarlos.

-Ahora dime por qué querías que te acompañara, ¿estás enferma?-preguntó Ginny luego de dejar a James en el corral. Al momento de ver a su prima el pequeño comenzó a emitir sonidos, al igual que Jane, como si realmente se estuvieran comunicando.

-No, lo que pasa es que tengo claros síntomas de que quizás, puedo estar… embarazada.

Ginny abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¡No puede ser!... que estos dos son tan amigos que hasta planean cuidadosamente las fechas para tener hijos. Hermy… parece que yo también estoy embarazada.

Ambas pusieron unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y luego se abrazaron mientras reían.

-Si Ginny, yo creo que ellos se juntan especialmente para decidir si esa noche nos van a dejar embarazadas jajaja-reía Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora mismo?

-Ok.

Cada uno tomó a su bebé, interrumpiendo sus conversaciones tan animadas, y fueron directamente a San Mungo.

-Bueno, efectivamente, ambas están embarazadas.

Los ojos de ambas amigas se abrieron a más no poder.

-Tienen mes y medio de embarazo, ambas. De hecho, de acuerdo al examen, ambas quedaron embarazadas en la misma semana, realmente es increíble… pero bueno… las felicito, de verdad.

La verdad es que ambas estaban realmente sorprendidas pero a la vez muy felices.

-9 pm casa de los Weasley-

-¡Mi niña llegué!-Anunciaba Ron en la puerta de su casa- discúlpame por llegar a esta hora, lo que pasa es que tuvimos una pequeña conversación con Harry y… se me pasó el tiempo (en los puntitos suspensivos Ron se queda sin habla)

Hermione había preparado una cena romántica con velas y todo.

La mesa se veía hermosa, con mantel y candelabros rojos y pétalos de flores esparcidos por debajo de los platos que serviría.

La mesa se veía muy hermosa pero ella lo estaba aún más. Llevaba un vestido algo escotado en color rojo, más arriba de las rodillas y con una hebilla que le acentuaba las caderas.

-Mi amor, te estaba esperando- le dijo con tono sensual en su voz-Jane está con Molly así que tenemos la noche para nosotros. Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado.

-Por supuesto que lo será, y te ves más hermosa que nunca mi amor- pronunció Ron con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ella se acercó, le dio un beso inocente en los labios y le pidió con un gesto que se sentase.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para traer los platos, utilizando sus caderas para incitar a Ron a… ponerse en ambiente.

Cuando la castaña llegó con los platos, los puso en su lugar y se sentó para comenzar con la velada.

-Mi niña… no sé qué decirte… todo está increíble pero… ¿por qué?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… mi amor me pareció una linda forma de esperarte… - en este punto Hermione se puso algo nerviosa. La verdad desde aquella conversación el día de la llegada de Jane a casa, no habían tocado el tema de tener más hijos y la castaña no sabía qué reacción esperar de su esposo- y… no sé… es que…

-Mi niña ¿qué te pasa? Te conozco… no puedes mentirme… algo pasa y me gustaría saberlo… es… ¿es algo malo?

-¡No! Pero… es que… ya… te lo voy a decir.

-Haber mi niña ven-y le hizo un gesto con sus manos para que Hermione viniera a sentarse en sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña y le tuviera que decir alguna travesura realizada a su padre. Su esposa aceptó la invitación, se paró y fue a sentarse en las piernas del pelirrojo mientras le abrazaba el cuello- ahora dime.

-Pero primero cierra los ojos- entonces comenzó a acariciarle los labios al pelirrojo con las yemas de sus dedos mientras le decía- mi amor, quiero que sepas que te amo. Por eso me alegré tanto cuando supe que… la hijita que esperaba era carne de tu carne y sangre de tu sangre. Ahora, cada día que la veo… me recuerda tanto a ti, su cabello… pero en especial sus ojos. Cuando me mira, es como verte a ti a los ojos y eso me hace tan, tan feliz- suspiró- ahora… es verdad, me descubriste. Esta cena si que tiene un por qué, pero un por qué más que hermoso mi amor- delicadamente había tomado una de las manos de Ron, que hasta ese momento le tomaba la cintura y la entrelazó con una de las suyas- en unos meses más vamos a tener aquí en la casa un nuevo motivo por el cual sonreír- entonces, de improviso, Ron abrió enormemente los ojos y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en la cara- si mi amor, estoy embarazada nuevamente.

Ron no lo podía creer. Sería padre nuevamente. Era increíble, pero maravilloso. La abrazó, la besó, la volvió a abrazar y nuevamente a besar. No cabía en sí de tanta alegría.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? Quiero decir… no cómo pero… es que…- se relajó un poco antes de decir- mi amor, es la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado.

-9 pm casa de los Potter-

Ginny recorría el living de un lado para el otro… no sabía qué esperar exactamente de Harry. Comenzó a recordar la reacción de su esposo cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada por primera vez, de James. Harry la miró muy sorprendido y luego, simplemente, se desplomó en medio del restaurante donde estaban cenando aquella noche tan especial. Después de pasados unos 20 minutos, el ojiverde despertó y al tener sobre él los oscuros ojos de la pelirroja, la besó sin importarle toda la gente que los rodeaba.

Ahora, el nerviosismo era mucho mayor. ¿Por qué? Porque esta vez, la conversación de un nuevo bebé en sus vidas le revolvía la cabeza. "La verdad Ginny, me encantaría tener más hijos, eso no lo dudo, pero hasta unos años más. No lo sé, me gustaría que James tuviera, al menos, 5 años antes de tener otro bebé, ¿tú que opinas?" Esa había sido la contestación de Harry cuando ésta le había planteado la posibilidad de tener más hijos.

-¡Mi amor, llegué!-anunciaba Harry desde la chimenea del primer piso. Mientras vagaba por sus pensamientos, Ginny había ido a parar a la habitación de James, donde éste trataba, sin mucha fortuna, escaparse de su cuna pues al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de dormir.

-¡Aquí estoy Harry!-al momento comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos en la escalera, lo que anunciaba que Harry estaba en camino hacia la habitación- ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Lo siento mi amor- contestaba Harry mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y le revolvía el poco cabello que James poseía- es que nos quedamos conversando con Ron, y cuando miramos la hora salimos de la oficina volando- mientras terminaba de explicarle a Ginny el motivo de su retraso, tomó a James en brazos-¿qué pasa James? ¿no tienes sueño? Hijo, este es un consejo que tienes que tomar muy enserio, debes aprovechar ahora que eres un bebé, puedes dormir todo el tiempo que quieras. Duérmete ¿si James?-y luego comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos. Realmente el ojiverde era un muy buen padre, siempre muy preocupado de todo lo relacionado con James, ¿por qué tendría que tomarse a mal la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia?

-Mi amor, te estaba esperando. Es que… necesito decirte algo muy, muy importante.

Harry la miró interrogante a lo que ella le dijo.

-Descuida, no es nada malo. Pero si es algo que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Mi amor me estás asustando por favor dime lo que tengas que decir- realmente estaba asustado, tanto que dejó a James, quien ya se había quedado completamente dormido, en su cuna para mirar a su esposa directamente a los ojos chocolates de los cuales era dueña.

-Bueno… mi amor… lo que pasa es que… no sé cómo decirte lo que tengo que decir.

-Primero ven, vamos y dejemos dormir a James ¿está bien?

Ginny asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, se le notaba demasiado que estaba muy, muy nerviosa. La pelirroja siguió a su esposo hasta la habitación y se sentó junto a él al borde de la cama.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Ok, Harry ¿tú me amas cierto?

-¿Tú que crees?-respondió el moreno con cara de "tú ya sabes la respuesta"

-Bueno es que… ya… te lo voy a decir de una vez- cerró los ojos y dijo- voy a tener un bebé-y esperó, esperó a que Harry dijera algo pero nada, así que decidió abrir los ojos para encontrar a Harry mirando hacia el frente con expresión de no estar allí.

-¿Harry? ¿Mi amor, qué te pasa?

Harry no respondió nada, solo dio vuelta la cabeza y Ginny pudo respirar aliviada al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía su esposo.

-Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en toda mi vida- pronunció Harry antes de comenzar a besarla, después de todo, estaban en la habitación correcta.


	3. Creciendo

"La cadena de engaños 2.0"

CAPÍTULO 3= Creciendo.

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando. Ahora, después de 5 meses, ambas amigas estaban de 6 meses y medio de embarazo. Sus vientres estaban comenzando a abultarse. La mejor sorpresa fue cuando supieron el sexo del bebé de cada una. Ginny tendría ahora una niña, mientras que Hermione un niño. Los papeles se habían invertido un poco. Según el test de Rocend Fruder, la bebé de Ginny sería una pequeña brujita con ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo, con un carácter como el de su padre y el intelecto de la pelirroja. Por otro lado, el bebito de Hermione y Ron, tendría los ojos azules, el cabello castaño, el carácter de Ron y el intelecto de Hermione. Aquello lo estaban conversando en aquel momento en el living de la casa de los Weasley pues era allí donde se llevaría a cabo una gran celebración al día siguiente, el cumpleaños de Jane y James. Ya que ambos habían nacido el mismo día, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry habían decidido celebrar los cumpleaños juntos. Había globos rosa y celeste por todas partes, además de papelillos esparcidos y demás cosas para adornar una fiesta infantil. Iba a ser la mejor fiesta infantil que se había visto en el mundo mágico en años…

-¿Recuerdas Ron?-suspiraba Hermione- el primer cumpleaños de mi pequeña… y ahora… ¡partirá a su último año en Hogwarts!

-Ya mamá… no es para tanto… además así nos libraremos de la peste en un año más.

-Nicholas Andrew Weasley, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más ¿oíste? ¡No quiero volver a oírte decir que tu hermana es una peste o estarás castigado hasta que vayas a la universidad!

-Está bien mamá, lo siento- el castaño de ojos azules no podía evitar alegrarse de que al fin su hermana estuviera apunto de terminar sus estudios. La relación fraternal no era la mejor que se podría imaginar.

-Nunca he entendido porque te llevas tan mal con Jane pero tan bien con Ashley hijo- Ashley era la hija menor de Ron y Hermione. Ella tenía los ojos de su madre, el cabello de su padre, además de haber heredado el carácter e intelecto de su madre. Muchos le decían que se parecía bastante, físicamente, a su tía Ginny cuando tenía su edad.

-Papá, sabes que no hay punto de comparación. Ashley es mi hermana menor y es… demasiado inocente, digo tiene solo 13 años ¿no? En cambio Jane es… bueno se cree el centro del universo. Y solo porque todo Hogwarts anda detrás de ella no significa que sea mis mundo.

-Hijo- intentó detenerlo Ron.

-¡No papá escucha! Si, es verdad, mi hermana es muy bonita y eso, pero no sabes lo… cruel que es a veces con chicos que no son atractivos según ella. Se cree con el poder de humillarlos solo porque son menos agraciados… sinceramente, yo no sé que le ven mis compañeros.

-¡Sabes que eso no es así!- lo reprendió su prima, Vanessa Lilian Potter- ¡Jane a sido cruel solo con 1 persona! Y también sabes muy bien que fue porque era Dylan Malfoy. Además, no fue porque no era agraciado, sino porque él le gritaba cosas crueles a Tía, su mejor amiga. Lo que pasa es que… tú no soportas que ella reciba más atención que tú frente a tus amigos. Aunque debo reconocer que Jane es un poco… bueno, digamos que le gusta recibir tanta atención… ¡por eso prefieres a Ashley! Porque no me vas a negar que por más pequeña que sea, atrae todas las miradas de aquellos que son demasiado menores para Jane… pero como a Ashley le molesta tanta atención los ignora, y te da la posibilidad de defenderla… porque en el fondo de tu corazón te encantaría hacer que nadie mirara ni a Ashley ni a Jane y por suerte la pequeña Nataly no tendrá que pasar por eso. Estoy segura de que te encantaría que un día Jane te pidiera ayuda para defenderla tal como lo hace Ashley.

Esa era Vanessa, a veces recordaba mucho a Luna, era de aquellas personas que tienen el poder de decir verdades incómodas.

Nicholas se quedó sin habla.

-¿Lo ves?

-¡No es así!- gritó Nick antes de correr hacia su habitación.

-No se preocupen tíos, yo iré- dijo James, el vivo retrato de su abuelo.

-Nick heredó tu carácter protector hermanito- murmuró Ginny mientras destapaba un poco a su pequeño bebé de 3 meses.

Christian Arthur Potter había heredado los hermosos ojos de su padre, y el cabello pelirrojo. Su carácter e intelecto sería, según el test, iguales a los de su padre.

-¡Nataly, no corras por ahí!- dijo Hermione- te puedes lastimar hija.

-Ven aquí preciosa-Ron había tomado en sus brazos a la niña. Nataly Eliane era una pequeña muy hermosa de 4 años. Era hija de Ron y Hermione. Tenía el pelo castaño con rulos muy bien definidos y los ojos azules. En carácter, igual que su madre. En intelecto, igual que su padre.

La verdad, los hijos de la pareja tenían, todos, un atractivo muy especial.

Jane Vivian Weasley, era, como lo había predicho aquella bruja, hermosa. Además de muy coqueta. De pequeña, siempre atraía la atención y, a decir verdad, no le gustaba mucho. Pero poco a poco creció, hasta que, al entrar a su 3º año en Hogwarts, estaba fascinada cada vez que todos sus compañeros fijaban la mirada en ella.

Nicholas Andrew Weasley, era el sueño de todas las féminas de Hogwarts. Nick, como le decían, había practicado quidditch desde los 7 años por lo que a estas alturas, su cuerpo de 16 años estaba más que bien formado. Era capitán del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor. Además de haber heredado, al igual que su hermana mayor, el intelecto de su madre. Lo que lo convertía en "casi" perfecto.

La pequeña Ashley Valery Weasley también era muy hermosa. Tal como mencioné anteriormente, todos decían que se parecía mucho a su tía Ginny a su edad, excepto que su cabello era algo ondulado, mientras que el de su tía siempre fue muy liso. Al igual que su hermana, recibía mucha atención varonil. Pero, al contrario de Jane, Ashley odiaba aquella atención. Solo le gustaba la de un niño en específico. Era por esto que siempre recurría a su hermano mayor Nicholas, quien no permitía que ningún chico se le acercara ni la mirara en su presencia.

Finalmente estaba Nataly Eliane Weasley. Ella, a pesar de su corta edad era preciosa. Sus ojos azules resaltaban en aquella piel algo morena, heredada de su madre. Sus rulos eran perfectos. Además de muy risueña. A veces muy traviesa, pero siempre muy cariñosa y tierna. No era raro que de repente, sin haber ocurrido acontecimiento alguno, ella se acercara a sus hermanos mayores, sus tíos y en especial a sus padres para abrazarlos y decirles "te quedo mucho".

Los hijos de Harry y Ginny también eran muy atractivos. James Ryan era el mejor amigo de Jane. Tal como habían planeado Ron y Harry años atrás, era el defensor de su prima frente a todo el sector masculino de Hogwarts. De hecho todos los alumnos sabían que si querían algo con Jane, debía ser en secreto, pues si James Potter se enteraba, era mejor comprarse mucha ropa morada para hacer juego con los moretones que quedarían en la cara. James, era igual de cotizado que Nick. La diferencia era que James era la exacta réplica de su abuelo, tanto física como psicológicamente, es decir, era un conquistador empedernido. No había muchacha que se resistiera al buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. Claro que él era solo coqueteo y besos, pero nada más. Nunca se le había conocido una novia oficial.

Vanessa Lilian Potter, había heredado los encantos de su abuela paterna. Era idéntica a Lily Evans (Potter). Era la mejor amiga de Nick, pero tal como su madre, decía las cosas fría e impulsivamente, sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Por esto siempre terminaba haciendo sentir muy mal a Nick por la relación de este con su hermana mayor. Vanessa, tenía novio. Había sido muy complicado, por el carácter protector de su hermano mayor y de su primo y mejor amigo, pero Zack Longbotton Lovegood, había conquistado el corazón de la bella joven.

Finalmente el pequeño Christian Arthur Potter. Había llegado al mundo hacía solo 3 meses y ya había conquistado el corazón de todos sus familiares, en especial de Jane. Muchas veces, la joven iba a acompañar a su tía o la misma Ginny llevaba al pequeño a casa de su hermano y lo dejaba con Jane cuando debía salir a hacer compras y demás. El pequeño deslumbraba con aquellos ojos esmeralda y su escaso cabello pelirrojo. Seguramente, sería un rompecorazones en sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

-James, déjame solo ¿está bien?

-Nick, ¿qué pasa? Deja que Vanessa hable lo que quiera, sabes que desde que anda con ese Longbotton no piensa en nada más que en él. Vamos Nick. Aunque, no puedes negarme que igual algo de cierto hay en aquello pero tú sabes que no te debes preocupar. ¿Para que estoy yo? Sabes muy bien que mientras yo este en Hogwarts NADIE le tocará ni un solo pelo a Jane.

-¿Sabes James? Yo me confié demasiado en eso pero… lamento decirte que… pasó lo que no queríamos que pasara frente a tus narices y no diste cuenta- al ver que James lo miraba con expresión de desentendimiento añadió- tu amiguito, Chad Patersson es el nuevo novio de mi hermana.

-¿QUÉ?-al momento James tomó a Nick de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared-¿QUÉ MIERDA DIJISTE NICHOLAS?- gritó. De pronto apareció la dueña de la habitación contigua a la de Nick, Jane. La bella joven pasaba sus brillantes ojos azules de su hermano a su primo y mejor amigo sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué te pasa James?-preguntó Nick extrañado del comportamiento de su primo.

-¡James, suelta a mi hermano!- La adolescente gritó tan fuerte que muy pronto sus padres y tíos estaban en la puerta de la habitación del varón Weasley.

James soltó rápidamente a Nick, tomó del brazo a Jane y salió en dirección a la habitación de la pelirroja ante la mirada atónita de los Weasley y los Potter.


	4. Conversaciones familiares

"La cadena de engaños 2.0"

CAPÍTULO 4= Conversaciones familiares.

-¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron a su hijo.

-Si papá estoy bien y, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó- contestó Nick pensando. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, no tenía la menor idea del por qué su primo había reaccionado de aquella manera. No era muy extraño el hecho de que James fuera EXTREMADAMENTE celoso en cuanto a Jane. Desde pequeños sus padres le habían enseñado al pelinegro que debía cuidar a su prima como si fuera su verdadera hermana, al igual que los padres, aunque principalmente Ron, había enseñado a Nick a cuidar con su vida a Vanessa. Era por esto que actualmente no se hablaban mucho. Nick estaba realmente muy molesto con la fémina Potter.

-¡Óyeme qué te pasa James! ¡Nunca habías sido así!- preguntaba la joven Weasley.

-¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¿REALMENTE QUIERES SABERLO JANE WEASLEY?

-Si- respondió la joven algo cohibida por los gritos de su primo.

-¡PASA QUE ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE TU RELACIÓN CON LA ESCORIA QUE SOLÍA LLAMAR AMIGO! ¡ESE IMBÉSIL DE PATERSSON!

-Ah eso, supongo que mi hermanito te lo dijo ¿o no?

-¡QUE IMPORTA SI FUE NICHOLAS O TÍO RON! ¡LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ME DIGAS SI ES ASÍ O NO!

-Si, es así. Chad Patersson es mi novio ¿por qué?

-¡COMO QUE POR QUÉ JANE VIVIAN WEASLEY GRANGER, ESE TIPO NO TE CONVIENE, NINGUNO TE CONVIENE!

-Haber, baja el tonito James. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi primo y mi "protector" pero no te voy a permitir que me vengas a decir que es bueno o malo para mí. Además tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a decirme algo, tú que le has dado besos a la mitad de Hogwarts… no… James, yo te quiero mucho y todo pero no pienso dejar que te conviertas en mi padre postizo. Bastante tengo ya con mi papá.

-Él solo quiere cuidarte Jane, igual que yo- dijo James bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz.

-Lo sé y me gusta ser su princesita y que me cuide y todo eso pero aún no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de "instruirte", junto a tío Harry, para que te dediques a cuidarme de los "lobos de Hogwarts". Solo porque una bruja tonta que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar lanzando profecías y adivinanzas a cuanto se le pasaba por delante, le haya dicho que me iban a hacer sufrir. Aunque todavía no logro descubrir quién es el verdadero amor del que se habla…

-Jane, no me cambies el tema ¿está bien?

-Bueno ¿qué quieres saber? ¿si ando con Chad? Si, ando con Chad. ¿si te estoy "desobedeciendo"? si, te estoy desobedeciendo. ¿Contento? O hay algo más que quieras saber.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de burlarte de mi cuando lo único que estoy haciendo es preocupándome por ti.

-Lo sé, sé que te preocupo. Sé que me cuidas y todo y te lo agradezco, pero ya no quiero que lo hagas más. Ahora tengo a Chad para que me cuide.

-Lo siento Jane- James hablaba mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- pero nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA voy a dejar de cuidarte.

-James por favor-

-¡NO! Ya te lo dije, nunca- finalmente cerró la puerta y Jane se sentó en su cama meditando.

-Podrá ser que James… que James sea…- suspiró profundamente antes de decir en voz alta sus pensamientos- ¿podrá ser James Potter aquel destinado para mí del que hablaba esa bruja?- se quedó pensativa un momento antes de contestarse a sí misma- No, no puede ser. James es mi primo además a mi me gusta Chad, si, a mi me gusta Chad y James me quiere como a su prima y nada más, igual que yo… ¿cierto?

-Ron, de verdad lo siento, tú conoces a James, es impulsivo, igual que su padre-

-¡Hey Ginny! ¡Que estoy aquí todavía!- replicó Harry que se encontraba junto a Ginny pidiéndole disculpas a Ron por el comportamiento de James, mientras Hermione estaba con Nick tratando de averiguar lo que había pasado.

-Como decía- continuó Ginny haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de su marido- de verdad lo siento, pero no sé por qué James reaccionó así con Nicholas. Tú sabes que ellos siempre se han llevado bien, demasiado bien, y nunca imaginé que sería capaz de pegarle a su primo-

-Tranquila Ginny, yo sé como es James y también estoy seguro de que él no habría sido capaz de pegarle a Nick. Lo conozco desde que nació, es mi sobrino y ahijado y estoy seguro de que esto tiene alguna explicación lógica, de eso no tengo la menor du-

Pero antes de que Ron terminara su frase, se escucharon pasos en la escalera. Alguien venía bajando desde el segundo piso. Era James, quien al pasar por la cocina con dirección al living se paró en seco al escuchar el grito de su padre.

-¡JAMES POTTER VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- Harry nunca era estricto con sus hijos, generalmente era Ginny la que los regañaba, pero cuando éste se enfadaba era mejor esconderse detrás de su madre. Era por este motivo que James abrió inmensamente los ojos sabiendo que muy pronto estaría en su cuarto encerrado quizás hasta que se fuera de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-¿Si papá?

-¿Si papá? Es lo único que me vas a decir. James, ya eres bien grandecito como para asumir tus errores y tratar de encomendarlos. Ahora mismo quiero que me expliques, delante de tu madre y tu tío, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en la habitación de Nick y por qué te llevaste a Jane de esa forma? Quiero escucharlo de tu boca hijo ahora.

-Papá, justamente, ya estoy bien grandecito para andar diciéndote todo lo que hago ¿no crees? Lo que si, creo que te debo una disculpa tío Ron- añadió dirigiéndose al pelirrojo-pero no por lo que pasó sino por dónde y cuándo. Quizás no haya sido el momento pero… la ocasión lo ameritaba. Y está bien papá, si quieres saber lo que pasó te lo voy a decir- esta vez se dirigió a su padre pero mientras hablaba se escucharon nuevamente pasos en la escalera, signo de que 3 personas estaban en camino hacia el primer piso de la casa- así también tío Ron se entera del por qué me lleve de esa forma a su "princesita". Tío, Jane-

-¡NO JAMES!- Jane apareció delante de James y sus ojos azules estaban empañados en lágrimas. Ella sabía muy bien que si su padre se enteraba, recibiría un gran castigo además de un futuro incierto para su novio- no lo hagas- le suplicaba a su primo con la mirada.

James no podía resistir esa mirada de profunda súplica pero sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

-Lo siento Jane, pero es por tu bien. Tío Ron, Jane está de novia.

Al momento todo pareció congelarse…


End file.
